dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
High Overseer Campbell
High Overseer Campbell is the second mission in Dishonored, in which Corvo Attano must eliminate High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell. Briefing High Overseer Campbell leads the city's militant religious faction and is a close ally to the Lord Regent. Campbell is completely corrupt and holds the secret to Emily's location. Infiltrate the Office of the High Overseer, steal Campbell's journal and eliminate him. An ally to the Loyalists, Martin, is being held there. Free him and allow him to escape. Pre-Mission Corvo awakens branded with the Mark of the Outsider. If the Void Walker’s Arsenal DLC is installed, Corvo can collect several bone charms and valuables scattered about his quarters. Upon leaving the room, he can find Admiral Havelock in the bar on the first floor, reading a book. Havelock will brief Corvo on his mission and ask him to help a captured Loyalist, Teague Martin, if he happens to come across the former Overseer while in Holger Square. On his way to Samuel's boat, Corvo is apprehended by Callista Curnow, who asks him to save her uncle while on his mission. Corvo may avoid Callista if he desires, and speaking to her is optional; however the dialogue unlocks the side objective Spare Captain Curnow. Infiltration To complete the main objective, Corvo must first traverse John Clavering Boulevard, circumventing two walls of light to reach Holger Square and the Office of the High Overseer. There are many different ways to bypass the Walls of Light; the easiest strategy is to climb to the rooftops of nearby buildings and use Blink to travel from one to the other. Alternatively, Corvo can enter a sub-level street beneath Clavering Boulevard from adjacent alleys and reach the last section of the boulevard via stairs. Note that two or three thugs will be on the stairs. When Corvo enters Holger Square, he will see Teague Martin in the stocks, being harassed by a fellow Overseer named Jasper. Corvo must incapacitate Overseer Jasper and free Martin before continuing on. Once this objective is complete and Martin leaves for the Hound Pits Pub, Corvo must enter the Office of the High Overseer. There are four means of entry: high above, underground, through the front, or through the back. *The high option requires the use of Blink to get to the building's upper ledge and through one of the windows; it allows easy access to the library, the interrogation room and the meeting chamber. *The underground route requires taking a sewer that runs under the Office courtyard and entering the kennels; this path leads to the Office cellar and Campbell's secret chamber. *The most direct (and perilous) path requires crossing the courtyard, entering through the front door and passing a reception taking place in the main room. This option is the least amicable to a stealth playthrough. *The final path, through the Backyard, is perhaps the least efficient, but simplifies stealthy entrance into the Office. Corvo can enter the Backyard through a door off the Office courtyard, and reach the Office itself through a side door that leads to an area off the reception room. Campbell is scheduled to meet with Geoff Curnow in the meeting chamber, where he means to assassinate Curnow with poisoned wine. Campbell can thereafter be dispatched in a variety of ways: by direct confrontation, via poison, or (if the right steps are taken), by following him to his secret chamber and confronting him there. After dispatching Campbell, there are two exits to the Backyard. One is inside the building on first floor, close to the door leading to Campbell's secret chamber, while the other is outside the building and easier to reach if Corvo escapes from second floor. Note that if an alarm is sounded, escaping from ledges will be almost impossible as all windows will be sealed, except for a broken and sparking one near the interrogation room. The Backyard consists of numerous roofs for easy passage, but the random positions of guards may put them on some of the roofs, especially if Corvo sounded an alarm previously. Non-Lethal Alternative Thaddeus Campbell can be neutralized non-lethally by burning the Heretic's Brand onto his face. Information on the ritual can be found in the Office archives. The Heretic's Brand itself can be found in the interrogation room. For Campbell to be branded, he must be knocked unconscious and placed in the chair in the interrogation room. Corvo can then retrieve the brand from a desk in the room, if he has not already, to complete the elimination. If Campbell is discovered in this state, the alarm will still be sounded. If Corvo chooses to brand Campbell, public announcements in the next mission will state that providing aid to the former High Overseer is a crime. Campbell will then appear in The Flooded District mission as a weeper. Post-Mission When they return to the Hound Pits, Samuel informs Corvo that Havelock and Pendleton are waiting for him in the yard. Callista is also waiting for him nearby. If Corvo saved Curnow, Callista will thank him, giving him a reward; if he did not, Callista will wonder why she thought any better of Corvo. If spoken to, Callista will tell also Corvo about her relationship with her uncle. Havelock can be found shooting bottles in the yard, with Pendleton watching nearby. The two discuss their plans, mentioning that they do not have much time to find Emily and that Pendleton's brothers control the Parliamentary voting block. Havelock and Pendleton congratulate Corvo on a job well-done, adding that he will have more work to come. Havelock continues his target practice during the conversation, and expresses his joy at Corvo's retrieval of both Martin and Campbell's journal. Havelock then gives Corvo the option of going to bed. If Corvo decides not to sleep, Pendleton will go to the brewery, and Havelock will wander up to the roof. In the pub, Corvo will come across Wallace and Cecelia. Wallace chastises Cecelia for not being able to curtsy properly, telling her that Lord Pendleton deserves to be respected. Corvo can find a letter in Pendleton's room to his cousin, Anna, urging her to speak to his brothers, who have stopped replying to his letters. Chapter twenty-eight of his memoirs can also be found in the audiograph player nearby. Havelock's log and audiograph log are both updated, as well. Side Objectives *Gentlemen Callers **Granny Rags is being harassed by members of the Bottle Street Gang. Dispatch them for a reward. Granny Rags will then ask Corvo to infiltrate the Bottle Street Gang's bootleg distillery and poison their supply of elixir with plague rat innards obtained from Dr. Galvani's laboratory. ***Ghost/Clean Hands Note: The thug on left side (farthest from the others) can be dispatched unseen by choking him and then quickly grabbing him before he falls. After hiding the body, move behind the right thug (further from the door), shoot the one knocking on the door with a sleep dart, then choke the final thug. ****Alternatively, reach the long roof directly above the thugs, and dispatch them with sleep darts. ***For distillery infiltration, jump onto the barrels next to the first set of stairs after reaching the distillery map. There will be a set of wooden planks overhead; Blink to them. They lead to the roof of a building and to a set of pipes that connect to the distillery. Only one guard will be in front of the entrance if Corvo waits long enough. ***Grabbing the key next to the entrance or on the guard grants access to a storage room past a metal gate. Use Blink or stealth to reach the door next to the standing barrels and enter the wine cellar. The still is at the end of the cellar under the stairs. *Rescue Griff from two Bottle Street Gang members who have trapped him in a store. **Rescuing Griff will enable him to sell supplies and blueprints to Corvo. If he is not rescued, during the next mission, a note from him can be found inside the building in which he was held. *Prevent Captain Curnow's assassination by the High Overseer. **Campbell plans to murder Curnow by giving him a poisoned glass of wine. Corvo can decide whether to poison both glasses, switch them or break both. **If Corvo confronts the pair directly, Curnow will become hostile. **If Corvo poisons Campbell with the wine and remains undetected, Curnow will run from the room as the Overseers pursue him. He is usually able to escape, but Corvo may have to assist in the captain's retreat in order to keep him safe. **If Corvo smashes the glasses, Campbell will lead Curnow to his secret chamber, and make a second attempt on the captain's life. Corvo can kill or knock out Campbell, for which Curnow will be grateful. Curnow will then make his own escape, and will exit with no trouble if Corvo has not triggered any alarms up to that point. ***If Corvo does not intervene, Curnow will be murdered. ***If Corvo decides to intervene after Campbell stabs Curnow but before Campbell delivers the final blow, Curnow will still die. ***If Corvo intervenes before Campbell approaches Curnow with his sword, Curnow will not see Campbell's attempt on his life and will become hostile. ***If Corvo shoots a dart at the ground behind Campbell as he unlocks the door into the meeting room, Campbell will investigate the cause of the sound and then, spooked, run to his hidden chamber. No alarms will be set off, and Curnow will be able to escape unharmed. ***Note that Curnow may flee if Corvo chooses to smash both glasses. It is unknown if this results from waiting too long, playing on low difficulty or is simply a glitch. Curnow will escape regardless (as Overseers don't view him as hostile). **Alternatively, Corvo can knock Curnow out and place him in a trash bin beside the backyard entrance. It is vital that he is placed in the dumpster, as he will be considered dead at the end of the mission if his unconscious body is left at any other location. ***Be advised, though, that failing to acquire the side-mission from Callista before setting sail from the Hound Pits Pub (even if Geoff Curnow is placed into a dumpster) will result in him being considered dead by Callista after Corvo's return. **Another way to ensure Curnow survives is to use Possession (Tier II) on Campbell before either drinks. Curnow will ask Campbell if he is "feeling all right" and then state that he knows the way out. Curnow and both of his personal guards will vanish from the map, completing the objective. *Save Berthold and Elsa **Two zealous Overseers are attempting to arrest another Overseer's sister beside the Backyard entrance to the Office courtyard. They will eventually attempt to kill both her and her brother. Taking down the assailants will cause the victims to reward Corvo with the password to a safe in the bunkhouse. Special Actions *Helped Granny infect the Bottle Street Gang *Rescued Griff the Scavenger *Branded Campbell as a Heretic *Poisoned Campbell *Saved Captain Curnow *Saved Elsa from Zealous Overseers General Mission Notes *There is a safe on the second floor of the Galvani Residence. Hints for the combination are found in Dr. Galvani's journal. The combo is also written on one of the blackboards in the lab. *Campbell will always run to his chamber if he is alerted and not already there. *Note that sounding the alarm in the High Overseer's Office will seal all the windows and make escaping much harder. An alarm sounded outside the building doesn't trigger the lockdown. **Triggering the alarm in the building will also alert the guards in the Backyard. *Near the second wall of light, there will be three thugs standing over the dead body of a City Watch Guard. They will argue over the loot (one of each type of elixir, plus coins) and then fight among themselves. Usually only one thug will be killed, but occasionally two will perish. *The combination obtained from saving Overseer Berthold and his sister is also printed on a note underneath a bed near the safe, and on another note in the kitchens. Trivia *During Campbell and Curnow's conversation, the latter notes that the incident between the Overseers and City Watch which prompted their meeting took place in Treaver's Close, located in the Legal District Waterfront, which is featured in the mission Eminent Domain in The Knife of Dunwall. *Upon entering or approaching the windows of the Overseers' bunkhouse, Corvo will witness a confrontation between two Overseers and one infected with the rat plague. Depending on Corvo's chaos level, the infected Overseer will either plead for his life before being executed, or beg the other Overseers to kill him before the plague turns him into a weeper. *If the wolfhounds in the kennels are left alive they will re-appear in The Flooded District. Gallery hoc03.png|The entrance. hoc06.png|Thugs after trapping Griff in a store. hoc04.png|Martin after being freed by Corvo. HolgerSquare.png|Holger Square. hoc07.png|One of the ways into the Office. Holger'sstatute.png|Statue of Benjamin Holger. Highoverseermeetingroom.png|The meeting room. Interrogation4.png|The chair in the interrogation room. hoc01.png|An Overseer in the Backyard. hoc02.png|Berthold and his sister. Low chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored, Mission 2, Part 1 Somewhere Else... (No commentary) Dishonored, Mission 2, Part 2 High Overseer Campbell (No commentary) Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 2 High Overseer Campbell pt 1|Part 1. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 2 High Overseer Campbell pt 2|Part 2. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 2 High Overseer Campbell pt 3|Part 3. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 2 High Overseer Campbell pt 4|Part 4. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 2 High Overseer Campbell pt 5|Part 5. High chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 2 High Overseer Campbell pt 1|Part 1. File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 2 High Overseer Campbell pt 2|Part 2. File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 2 High Overseer Campbell pt 3|Part 3. File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 2 High Overseer Campbell pt 4|Part 4. File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 2 High Overseer Campbell pt 5|Part 5. Category:Missions Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay